Thousand Year Door/Lyrics
DJ M.K.A. It's MK records You made it to the finale Bring the beat out Kick 8 Glasses clash, wine in the air Stories untold, locked in the lair The legend will never die Even when we're all dead for a thousand years I wish I was alive for the rest of time So I could tell all the kids about my life But we know the legend will never die Even after a thousand years Minime Okay, thousands rely on me to make more hits So I'm back after years, gonna restart this shit A few decades ago would've never heard 'bout Minime Back in the 60s I was just a wannabe Jumped genres, changed my style, stopped making classical shit It was a risk but I always risk shit If I was never to risk shit, I'd never make hits And to get rich, I need to make hits, bitch Over thirty orbits, still in the game I may look old but I'm still the same I'm about the representation, not the fame For the rest, fame is the only thing they wanna gain I back it up 'cause I don't give a fuck I may soon be out of luck, but I don't give a fuck I swore on my will that I will not let anyone down I wish the rest of my family could see me now Kick 8 Come on, crew, we only live one life So we better celebrate 'til the end of time Our names will survive Even when we're all dead for a thousand years I wish I was alive for the rest of time So I could tell all the kids about my life (JGK: Okay) But we know the legend will never die (JGK: Take off) Even after a thousand years JGK Broucklin, JGK, refer to me as whatever Grew up hating school 'cause my relatives weren't clever MK put me on a track when I thought he'd never Was invited on a track via a letter I used to sing and get the crowd surprised as fuck Made it to the top without paying bucks Then I stopped making hits 'cause I stopped climbing up Shit, guess I just ran out of luck MK, never thought I'd be able to make a comeback But I could 'cause you invited back on another track They may give us tons of flack But fuck the other side, they're jealous, that's a fact And I know that Kick 8's already made it clear But they will know us all for a thousand years Even if a lot of critics throw their middle fingers up And scream out of the top of their lungs "fuck your entire" Kick 8 Come on, crew, we only live one life So we better celebrate 'til the end of time Our names will survive Even when we're all dead for a thousand years (K.K.Yo: Uh huh) I wish I was alive for the rest of time So I could tell all the kids about my life (K.K.Yo: We will never die) But we know the legend will never die (K.K.Yo: Now I'm going in) Even after a thousand years K.K.Yo Grew up in a poor housing In the country dictated by Xiam Housin Felt like an abused slave Cried to death on my mother's grave Suckers kept trying to mug me I'd mug gangsters too, but that's not me All the gangsters tried to thug me All my young fans keep trying to hug me I've told you that I wanna rep this Earth And I have repped this Earth since my birth I don't care what this planet is worth I may lose my dignity but I can never be nerfed Been on top since my debut song My life on Earth may not be long So I better rep it for as long as I'm alive Can't take this town away from me, it's mine Kick 8 Come on, crew, we only live one life So we better celebrate 'til the end of time Our names will survive Even when we're all dead for a thousand years I wish I was alive for the rest of time So I could tell all the kids about my life But we know the legend will never die Even after a thousand years DJ M.K.A. DJ M.K.A. I'm from the favela I'm from the sewer I'm on the gold And I'm gonna represent all the favelas across the globe Until I die And it ain't gonna be easy Because pissboys want to live my life Pissboys want me in a cell And do you know what? All those pissboys can keep on hating But I will never stop I'm about to open the thousand year door And I'm not talking about Paper Mario I'm talking about the door to all of the ancient stories My name is going to be known for the rest of time Because I represent everybody around the world I do this for the favelas I do this for all the Random-ness Wiki users around the Earth Especially you, Hoshi and Jedidiah Cudby Thank you Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics